scifiworldbuildingfandomcom-20200215-history
Debt collector war/War of awakening
Overview Known by many as the Debt collector war, and to the Mitura as the War of awakening, is a small conflict that occurred over 3 years after the planet of Netheria in the Independent Coalition of Planets failed to be able to pay back their debt when the Mitura demanded it to be payed in full after one of their ships was attacked in its system and they failed to assist it. History Inciting incident On April 14th 347 DoS the Mitura Talnora-Class Heavy Freighter Day Bell was attacked by a small raiding team of pirates using improvised attack ships in the local region of Netheria. The Day Bell made several mayday requests to the local defense forces but when no response was given they made and emergency jump out of the region and reported the situation to the Mitura government. Failed restitution Following this event the Mitura government demanded that the Netheria government provide a valid reason why they did not lend assistance and Compensation for the damages to the Day Bell (18,000,000 shards) or they would cancel all loans that they had given Netheria (in total an equivalent to 188,000,000,000 shards). Netheria refused to give a reason for why they refused to send some of their limited supply of local ships to assist the Day Bell and said that it happened outside their jurisdiction since it was beyond their moons orbit, they also refused to pay back their debt on the grounds that such a deal was inequitable and they would continue to pay the loans as was negotiated when they were given. The Mitura gave them 96 hours to pay back their debt or the Mitura would take action. countdown On the morning of the first day after the Mitura gave their ultimatum the Cathedral Mitura and 8 long ships from the Mitura navy arrived at Netheria to prove that they were serious. After arriving they landed marine forces on Netheria's orbital shipping station and withheld all cargo coming in and out in order to blockade the planet. The captain of the Cathedral Mitura restated the countdown that Netheria had to pay back their loans. 76 hours remaining. All other ICP groups had agreed to allow the Mitura forces to blockade the planet so long as it was only Netheria and no other nation then just Mitura was allowed to station military assets within the ICP for as long as it would take to reclaim their debt. A failed attempt With just 11 hours before the countdown ended the Netheria government attempted to infiltrate the orbital elevator with a group from the elite government guard and find a way to break the blockade and get supplies in or out. This attempt was discovered and a fire fight broke out with the Netherian forces defeated after a 2 hour fire fight that was broadcast on the Netheria news. This infuriated the Mitura who ended the countdown prematurely and seized all government owned mines, banks and resources production facilities until the debt could be replayed. Occupation Following the Mituran seizure of property the Netheria people began mass protests of the Mitura occupation, many of whom were let go from their places of work in the mining industry. After a handful of months of debt collection the protests turned violent as extremists fueled by anti-Mitura and xenophobic sentiment began throwing home made incendiaries at checkpoints that the Mitura forces had set up to keep protesters back from important areas. Many felt that the Mitura being the second youngest species (Only a few years after the Mitura made it to the greater Aetherian sector the Pimira were discovered and absorbed into the Grand Duchy) that they shouldn't have this sort of authority over them and that their short stature made them weak. Soon open revolts broke out supported by the Netheria army attacked Vobin canyon mining site. The war begins A large mob of over 20,000 rioters supported by 2000 Netheria armed forces charged the barricades at Vobin canyon mining site with vehicles. Soon the massive force was attacking the small marine forces holding the mines. During the 6 hour fire fight the 200 marines on site attempted to hold position but were driven farther and father back, even with the Cathedral providing orbital support with its halberd lasers after the Mitura forces used mining survey equipment as an improvised range finder, they eventually took shelter on the massive mining drill until a drop ship was able to arrive and take them back to safety. In response to this success rioters grew bolder and soon started attacking Mitura owned business and other holdings that the Miturans were using to pay back the loans. This made Mitura high command furious and they authorized operation red wind. Operation red wind On the evening of February 19th 348 DoS a Talnora freighter arrived carrying 75,000 Mitura troops with support from military vehicles on loan from the Mass Alliance and Republic of Judecen. * 25 Lancer-class fighters * 95 MAATT * 50 MALT-115 * 10 MAMBT-104 * 17 RJMT-MBT-03 With this additional fire power landed on Netheria they could easily reclaimed Vobin canyon mining site and arrived with a large army ready for a fight on the 21st of February. After arriving they attempted to demand a surrender however the Netheria military ordered that anyone who surrendered would be shot to keep the civilians in line and so instead of the mass surrenders they were expecting they were attacked. After a 9 hour fire fight the Mitura forces eventually retook Vobin canyon mining site. Soon Mitura crack downs were more common as resistance incited by the Netheria military increased. The situation was predicted to get as bad as the Karadachia conflict, however the environment wasn't nearly as unforgiving as Karadachia at a more cool 10°C-18°C. The conflicts eventually degraded to small fire fights over the course of a year, eventually seeing smaller and smaller resistance to the occupation as the civilian population grew tried and the extremist elements were worn down. Operation hammer of dawn On January 31st 349 DoS ████ ██████ defected from the Netheria military and gave away were the bunker that the governor and his war military had been hiding throughout the conflict. Mitura high command authorized a strike code named hammer of dawn (a common name for orbital bombardment operations), the Cathedral Mitura was moved into position and used its primary coil gun to destroy the underground bunker located under mount Cathadalas. The resulting impact left a 7.6km long and 2.3km deep creator on the surface of Netheria that would become known as the Cathedral gorge. Surrender After operation hammer of dawn the vice secretary of commerce was the only one available to surrender and promptly did so. Netheria agreed to pay back all debts owed with interest from the conflict equaling a total of 209,875,092,500.00 shards plus an additional 270,000,000 shards in war debt. The Mitura allowed them to not incur anymore interest on this debt and began removing forces from Netheria. The bulk of the payments to the Mitura were made over a 25 year period, making payments of over 8,000,000,000 shards over a 25 years covering a majority of the debt by 374 DoS Post conflict Many outside of The Mitura saw this war for what it really was the Mitura flexing their power and proving that they were able to handle conflicts and didn't require the support of other nations, the conflict got the nickname of the debt collector war because of this. But to the Mitura it was an occasion to be celebrated, a victory that proved that the Mitura could and should have greater power and authority over themselves and their greater presence on the Aetherian stage.